1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head mount display and a method of video communication using the same, and more particularly, to a method of video communication based on a head mount display, in which an image of a user wearing the head mount display is detected for video communication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) means various video display devices that allow a user to wear on his/her head like glasses and view multimedia contents. With the trend of lightweight and miniaturization of portable devices, various wearable computers have been developed, and the HMD has been widely used. The HMD may provide various conveniences to user in combination with the augmented reality technology and the N screen technology in addition to a simple display function.
The HMD may be used in association with various external digital devices. The HMD may output contents of an external digital device by performing communication with the corresponding external digital device, and may receive a user input for the external digital device or perform interaction with the corresponding external digital device.